Genderbend (A LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Comic Page)
Characters Gallery Transcript *Sherman: Take a Look at that Nate. *Nate: What is that? *Sherman: there look aliked copy of Us. (sees a genderbend of sherman, nate, tip and penny) *Nate: Whoah there genderbends. *Penny: what is happening? *Tip: thre look like different to us.....who is this guys? *Henry: its genderbenders kids. *All: genderbenders? *Sherman: what is a genderbender? *Penny: i don't know *Henry: genderbenders are some male characters turning to female and female turning into male *Tip: so is this something new? *Sherman + Derman *Penny Peterson + Kenny Peterson *Nate Gardner + Date Gardner *Tip + Kip *Sherman: this isn't real it's just our imagination *Derman: it is existed, sherman *Sherman: it is not *Sherman: WHAT THE CHICKENS!!! <:o *Derman: i'm a genderbend version of Sherman, Derman *Penny: you are Kenny? *Kenny: hello Penny *Kenny: Shure do *Date: date's the name. *Kip: Kip's the name dude. *Nate: very nice skirt *Date: thank you very nice Shirt *Date: OMG. You are so lovable (Hugs Nate tighty) *Nate: (cracky voice) i can't breath. *Kip: do you met a boov? *Tip: and you two yes the name of boov is oh *Kip: and the Poov named Ah *Penny: what about you Kenny? *Kenny: i'm Derman's best friend *Sherman: Derman, i guess you lost Kenny in Ancient Egypt *Derman: and you lost Penny in Ancient Egypt *Penny: what? sherman....i though you rescue the segond one. *Sherman: well if i said i'm sorry penny. *Penny: thats fine *Derman: do you wanna show you something in my Gendergend land? *Sherman: of course *Robot: Welocme to Gendergend land where all of the characters gets Gendergended *Sherman: wow this is amazing *Ted: you're Terk Wiggins? *Terk Wiggins: yes i am *Blu: youre a twin of you ma'am *Blue: I'm blue. *Audrey: who are you? *Audriana: I Am Audriana *Audriana: you dream of trees like me right *Ted: Yeah he dreams about trees. *Oh: Whats your name Poov? *Ah: my name is Ah *Oh: ah? *Ah: I has been given this name by my many, many friends. *(enters Flashback) *Ah: Good Morning! *Boov: Ah! *Ah: Hey. *(End of flashback) *Ah: i meet Kip made friends with him *Kip: I Heard That Ah! :) *Ah: told ya. *Pearly: you are Jewel right? *Jewel: Pearly, Blue sounds like Blu *Nico and Pedro: (samba dance with Pico and Pedra) *Nico: Pico? that is a spanish word for beak *Pico: i speak spanish. you are the Brother *Pedro: and you are sisters. *Pico: no we are not sisters we are friends *Pedra: Friends in a Danca. *Pedro and Nico: ohh *Victor: you llok familiar to you? *Felicie: who are you two? *Nico and Pedro: you 2 are not supposed to be here *Felicie: it was not talking to you two i was talking to these genderbends *Felishia: I'm Felishia. and this is victoria. *Victoria: you are Victor right? *Victoria: your name is Victoria *Felishia: I'm Felishia *Felicie: i'm felicie *Felicie: hello Felishia *Felishia: Hello *Victoria: me and Felishia escaped to Paris *Felicie: Like Me right *Victoria: I'm a Inventor Mutch Like you. *Victor: you do Right Victoria, so you escape to Paris *Victoria: yeah. *Victor: wow. *Sherman: its beautifull. *Sherman: I lost Penny in Egypt *Egyptian Penny: oh do i? *Penny: so you are me, but from Egypt *Penny (Egypt): so do i give me my hand *Penny: okay *Sherman: Penny don't! :( *Sherman: Penny are you ok? *Penny: whe..i'm fine *Nate: what was that Sherman? *Mr. Peabody: Penny? i though the portal is opened but thank goodnes its okay *Henry: its nice to meet you...Talking Dog? *Miss. Peebady: Yes. Peabody's a Talking Dog. *Sherman: whoah you have a Genderbender two peabody? *Derman: i flew a plane but we almost got killed *Sherman and Penny: us two. *Miss. Peebady: and when to Black Hole but we almost got killed too. *Sherman: i rescued Kenny from getting Married *Penny: Sherman rescued Me from getting Married. *Kenny: Queen Tut and Ey? yes *Kenny: she wanted me to be his husband *Kenny: and you? *Penny: then we went to Italy *Kenny: okay *Lars Loud: wow thats a Story Very Wounderfull. *Kenny: you are Linka Loud right *Linka: yeah *Penny: wow *Clyde and Lincoln: Hey Sherman. *Sherman: hello Guys *Lincoln: (to Linka) wow youre lood familiar to me *Linka: My name is Linka *Lincoln: Lincoln's the Name and this is Clyde *Clyde: hi and you genderbend sibling names and your friend? *Linka: She only appeared in a picture *Loki and Lori Loud: you look like me *Loki: you are also blue *Lori: and you aree blue like me. *Clyde: Lo Lo Lo Lori! *Lori: Oh No! *Blide: Lo Lo Lo Loki! *Loki: Oh No don't you..... *Linka: That's Blide *Linka and Lincoln: NOO DON'T.... *Clyde and Blyde: (bleeds the noses on lori and loki) *Linka and Lincoln: ..daare. *Lori: LINCOLN! *Loki: LINKA! *Lincoln and Linka: oh-uh. *Kenny: so you are a cool Girl Penny *Penny: yeah *Penny: so what's wrong with them *Lincoln: (to Penny) Clyde had A Bleeding issues then Lori being warned at me. including Linka. *Linka: Penny so you have a story to tell us right *Penny: well... all right you guys i tell about how i meet sherman *Kenny: well can i tell you how i also meet Derman *Penny: well i had a fight in shool with sherman *Lori: and Then you came to this house and used Wabac *Penny: yes. *Lisa Loud: no that'sh a Original *Lucy Loud: and then what happend? *Penny: i meet sherman and i used Peabody's Wabac *Mr. Peabody: I heard That. *Sherman: and then i went to rescue her *Penny: hes my two hero then a wabac ran out of gas *Sherman: we went to Italy *Lynn Loud Sir: Italy? *Penny: yes Italy *Penny: then we went to Black Hole *Sherman: and then we landed in Greece *Penny: and then we went Home *Rita Loud: then what happended twins?! *Sherman: yes it happend *Rita: you saw a giant hole? *Penny: yes and everything went back to normal *Lincoln: oohh i get it.......Fun Story *Lisa: Now thatsh a Good Shtory *Kenny: i was like you Penny *Penny: shure you doo *Kenny: yeah, i was mean to Derman *Derman: uh-huh *Derman: He also called me a liar *Kenny: tell me about it. *Penny: it also happend to me *Sherman: she also has her friend Tip *Sherman: and Nate. hes my best friend companion. *Date: wow. *Robot: attention everybody its nightime time. *Sherman: when i'm tired good night everyone *Tip, Nate and Penny: Goodnight. *Sherman: (quietly) Nate. we need to get out of here *Nate: oh yeah. *Announcer: Genderbender Land is Closing in 20 minutes. *All: lets go *all genderbender characters: (about to sleep) *Sherman (quietly) we need Penny and Tip to get ouf of here *Nate: whoah that was funny right? *Tip: yeah sure, now we must get out *All: (jumps then the gates closed) *Announcer: I'll see ya in the morning. *Nate: wheeew. now that is closed *Sherman: we are back in your room Nate *Penny: (yawn) i'm so sleepy rime to bed. *Sherman: mee two *Tip: count me in. *Nate: night. *(all sleeping) Category:Comic Specials (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE) Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE